


The Love Potion

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, During The Hobbit, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Protective Thorin, Protectiveness, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Based on the imagine from thereandbackagainimagines on tumblr: Imagine the Company, even Bilbo, accidentally drinking a love potion. All of them fall in love for you for as long as the potion lasts. However, the ones that loved you before drinking the potion don’t act differently.





	The Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Makeout sesh… from multiple people… DUN DUN DUNNN}

You plopped down hard into the chair below you, eager to have some time off your feet and to enjoy a well-deserved rest from your long journey. You leaned your head back with closed eyes and sighed loudly at the relief.

“You okay there, (Y/N)?” you heard Fili ask.

You tilted your head and hummed. “I can’t decide what I’m more excited about- a warm bath in an actual tub or a warm meal I didn’t have to kill myself.”

“How about a warm bed all to yourself?” Kili asked.

You pointed to him. “That one wins.”

You laughed and pulled yourself up as the barmaid came over to take your orders. She was an older woman, but strong, tucking a large tray under her arm as she asked, “What to drink here?” She smiled when answered with a chorus of “ale please.”

You rose to find the facilities. “Not even a sip of my ale while I’m gone, understand?” you told Kili and Fili, leaning over your chair. You knew it was definitely a possibility the entire mug would be empty by the time you rushed back.

However, when you returned to the main hall of the pub, you saw the drinks hadn’t been delivered yet. You made your way back to the table of dwarves, but a rough hand on your arm stopped you. You turned to see the barmaid grinning at you.

“I see great love for you pouring from the heart of one of your company,” she said.

“Pardon?” You didn’t know if it was the thick noise of the pub or your extreme hunger, but for some reason, you couldn’t wrap your mind around what she just said.

“One of your band there- one of them is deeply in love with you.”

You shook your head and smiled. “You grow rather fond of people when you almost die together enough times.” You tried to slink away from her, but her grasp on you was tight.

“No, no. His love for you is strong and true. You will see.”

She let go of you and you forced yourself to smile at her before you rushed back to your seat at the table.

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kili said to you.

Your brow furrowed. “I think I may have,” you chuckled.

A different barmaid delivered your drinks. You drew a long sip from your mug and saw the old woman eyeing you with a devious grin. You shook your head, thinking you must be imagining it. You have been on edge for weeks, avoiding wargs and orcs and other enemies.

When you looked up from your mug, every dwarf at the table was eyeing you. Ori and Bofur rested their chins on their fists and showed you dreamy smiles. You heard content hums aimed your way from half the table and cringed slightly when Balin licked his lips. Even Dwalin was staring at you, looking you up and down.

“Dwalin! Oi! What is wrong with you?” Thorin called across the table. He looked to you in question but you were too busy cowering under the company’s stares.

“What in the name of Mahal…” you muttered. The sound of your voice started complete chaos. All the dwarfs were talking over each other, calling your name and begging for your attention.

“(Y/N), let me buy you some more ale. You’ve worked so hard, you must be thirsty,” Bombur called to you, waiving down the barmaid.

“You look absolutely ravishing this evening,” Ori said.

“(Y/N), please, let me braid your hair! I’ll treat you as you deserve to be treated,” Bofur called.

“No! Let me braid your hair! I love you!” Oin yelled.

“No I love her! She’s my One,” Dwalin said, earning a protest from Thorin.

The shouting grew louder, successfully overwhelming and mortifying you. The entire pub was staring at you now, some questioning, some entertained and some clearly judging you. You felt stifled and slid your chair away from the table and stood. You backed into someone and whirled to see the barmaid grinning with nasty pride. “You did this? What did you do?”

She held up a small glass vial of bright pink liquid. “I told you, you will see whose love for you is true.”

“I don’t want to know! Put them back! Make them go back to the way they were.”

She walked away from you with a wave of her hand. “They will be fine by morning,” she said over her shoulder.

Then, your attention was stolen by hands gripping yours and pulling you closer. You turned to see Fili kneeling before you.

“Please, (Y/N), I love you more than anything. Marry me! You will be my queen.”

You felt rough hands grip your waist, and turned to see Kili, his lips almost touching yours. “I’m the one you want,” he said. “I know how to make you happy.” He dove to your neck and kissed the skin there, growling into your ear. You heard bellows of, “Don’t touch her!” and “She’s mine!” while you tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

“Kili, stop it,” you muttered, pushing his chest from you. “This isn’t you.”

He groaned your name and you felt yourself flush. This was not supposed to be happening like this. You gasped when you saw Thorin pushing through the crowd of lovesick dwarfs. If he decided to latch onto you, you were sure you wouldn’t be strong enough to get free. Your nerves felt raw as he grew closer and his yelling louder.

Thorin grunted and growled, dragging his nephew away from you. He screamed in his face, “What are you doing?!” and brought his hand back, ready to strike Kili across the face.

You grabbed his arm and forced him to lower it. “No, don’t hurt him. It’s the potion!”

Thorin looked at you with wide eyes. He let go of Kili, angrily pushing him into his brother and led you across the tavern and through a far door. You heard cries of anger and protest coming from the company until Thorin bolted the door shut. He turned to glare at you.

“Thorin, please, you don’t- what you’re feeling isn’t real. Please just leave me alone.”

He shouted over your pleading. “What did you do to them?!”

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything! It was the barmaid, she gave you all a potion!” Your hands shook as you propped them up, ready to push him away.

His shoulders fell and his eyes softened. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, it’s alright,” he said, slowly moving to hold your arms.

“You’re not fake in love with me?”

“No. The potion didn’t work on me.”

You sighed and a laugh broke through your serious, fearful countenance. “I’m sorry. Things just got a little intense there for a minute.”

“I know.” He slowly embraced you, waiting to see if you’d allow him to. You gladly took to his arms, knowing he was his regular self, and let out a shaking breath. His hand cupped the back of your head. “You’re safe.” After a moment, he growled, “I’m gonna kill Kili.”

You drew away and leaned on the wall of the small room. “No. It wasn’t his fault. I know he’d never hurt me.”

Thorin hummed, unimpressed. “Do you… when he kissed you, you almost looked… do you have feelings for him?” he spat out.

Your brows shot up. “For Kili?”

“I know many do.”

“No, he’s just a friend.” You shook your head, letting it fall back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. “But when someone kisses you that way, you’re bound to be a little thrown by it,” you chuckled. When you heard nothing from Thorin, you looked at him and saw something you couldn’t quite register in his face. You quickly changed the subject. “You drank your ale tonight, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“I wonder why the potion didn’t affect you.”

“Maybe I’m immune,” he said with a smirk.

You chuckled. “I don’t think magic works that way.”

He started toward you and led you to the door with his hand on your back. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow. Let’s get you to your room and everything will be back to normal by morning.”

You stood, not letting him move you. “She wouldn’t just not give you a dose. Unless she made some mistake. Did you drink the whole mug?”

He turned and sighed, taking a step closer to you. “(Y/N).”

“Maybe that’s it. Maybe the others drank more than you. You’re much broader than any of them, so maybe it wasn’t strong enough for you. It sure worked on Dwalin though. Maybe-”

He caught your flying hand as you rambled. “(Y/N). The potion didn’t work on me because I’m already in love with you.”

You sucked in a breath. “Oh.” You froze for a moment, your hand in his, and felt the small room smoldering with unbearable tension. Finally, you whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He let go of your hand and backed away from you, his shoulders pushed back with strength and pride for the first time since he saved you. It was like a brick wall was suddenly raised between you and he only looked at you through a tiny tunnel. “I was never going to tell you. You’d be much happier with Kili, or even Fili. They’re closer to your age and you already love them. One of them would make you happy.”

“How do you know what would make me happy?”

He eyes narrowed. “I know what’s good for you.”

You stepped toward him and he backed into the wall. “Shouldn’t those be the same thing?” You took his hand and waited until his eyes met yours. “You make me happy. And I think you’re pretty good for me, too.”

He shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” You slid a finger down his cheek and turned his face to you. “You’re so busy watching the way I look at everyone else that you miss how I look at you. How I’ve always looked at you.”

His brow creased as his eyes flitted around your features. He saw your eyes, your lips, your brows, your cheeks- every part of you sending waves of adoration back at him and he immediately knew that all you said was true. He kissed you softly, holding your hand tight in his. He felt frozen. You snaked your hands up his chest and circled his neck and finally felt him breath again.

You tilted your head and knitted your lips to his once more. You sighed as he embraced you, his hands securely holding your waist. You felt him smile under your lips and you laughed when his mouth traveled down your jaw and to your neck. You hummed in pleasure and carded your fingers through his thick hair. “That’s much better,” you purred.

“It better be,” he muttered against your skin.

You laughed and pulled his face from your neck, cupping his cheeks. You gave him one last, short kiss and opened the door, peeking outside. “Ready to make a run for it?” you asked.

“Where are we going?”

“A room. I was very much looking forward to a hot bath, good meal and to sleep in a real bed tonight and I’m not gonna let some barmaid’s game take that away from me.” You turned to him with a smirk. “And you’re welcome to join me for all of it.”

He grinned, grabbed your hand and rushed you both through the tavern, practically sprinting upstairs to his room to enjoy the rest of the night with you safe in his arms.


End file.
